The Crocodile River
by AddictedPenguin
Summary: Sakuma has been separated from his lover and is prepared to do anything to find his way back to him, even if that means that he has to ask Fudou Akio for help. [GendaxSakuma] [FudouxSakuma] rated M for language, violence and sex


**To the dear people who actually read this, it might be important.**

**We had an exercise at school for the subject ethics and it's called "The Crocodile River".**  
><strong>Somehow two lovers end up separated by a river with crocodiles, don't question the river. It's just there, I build kind of a story around it but I can't promise that it will be great.<strong>  
><strong>My teacher said at some point: "And before we know it there's a movie". That somehow inspired me to translate it to English and make an actual story of it, with our Inazuma characters.<strong>  
><strong>It's just a quick thing, nothing much serious.<strong>

**Rated M for sex, violence and language.**  
><strong>Enjoy~<strong>

* * *

><p>There were once two villages separated by a calm, small river. The two villages were connected by one old bridge, build by the villagers themselves decades ago.<p>

But then there was a storm for over a week, many houses got destroyed, but also the old bridge got destroyed by the force of the heavy wind and rain. Also something that most villagers feared, the crocodiles from the swamp found their way into the now big and wild river.

Sakuma is standing at the edge of the river, staring at the wild water that was once so calm and blue. Luckily he's okay and his house is still standing too. But his lover, Genda, lives on the other side of the river. He must be worried about him but there is no way to contact the other village.

But there is one person who is crazy enough who dares to cross the river. His boat was somehow left undamaged. The owner of the boat is no-one less than Fudou Akio.

And knowing Fudou, he won't take him to the other side for nothing.

Sakuma hesitates before he knocks on the door. Their relationship has never been that good. Most of the villagers just let Fudou be.

But he has to get to the other side of the river, he has to see Genda.

* * *

><p>Fudou opens the door with a board grin on his face, he's shirtless and that gives Sakuma a clear sight on the other male's pale but trimmed chest. "What brings you here, Sakuma-kun?"<br>"I have a favour to ask." Fudou grins wider and takes a step to the side. "Sure, come in."

Sakuma has never been over at his place and he wasn't sure what to expect, a huge mess perhaps, food on the floor, maybe a cat or five. He knows that he owns at least one, he has seen the little creature around. The house looks better on the inside than on the outside, it's rather clean with modern furniture.

"Sit down." Fudou says. "Want anything to drink?" Sakuma takes place on the sofa and shakes his head. "No, I'm fine. I just came here to ask you something."

He keeps his eyes focused on the wall next to Fudou's head, it feels a little awkward to talk with someone who's not wearing any clothes on his upper half who is not his boyfriend. Also, he has to be on his guard, Fudou is being very nice for..you know, Fudou.

"So, what do you need?" Fudou sinks down on the chair in front of Sakuma and opens a can of beer, there is a slight hint of curiousness in his voice.

Sakuma scrunches his nose, it's only two in the afternoon, a bit too early for beer for his taste, but it's not like Fudou ever gives a damn about things as norms and values.

"I have to get to the other side of the river, I wonder if you could help me."

"I assume you wanna use my boat, then?" Fudou replies after he took he sip of his beer. "You know that it comes with a price."

"I am aware of that, I am prepared to pay any price! I have enough money! I just want to visit Genda, I have to make sure he's fine."

"Haa~ so it's about love, huh? You want to visit your lovely boyfriend on the other side and you need my boat for that."

"Y-Yes," Sakuma's voice sounds weaker than it was supposed to, quite taken aback by Fudou's strange tone. "And why is it that Genda hasn't been looking for you yet? Why isn't he here?" Fudou leans over the table, the only thing between them two, and brings his face closer to his visitor.  
>"Maybe he didn't survive the storm and he's ..dead?" He states that in a happier voice than he should when it's about a subject like this.<p>

Sakuma shifts awkwardly on the sofa, trying to create some more distance between them again, he doesn't feel comfortable with Fudou's face being so close to his. There is something suspicious in his eyes and his breath smells like alcohol. Sakuma shakes his head. "I don't know, but that's why I have to check. Maybe their boats got destroyed by the storm too and that's why he isn't here. Fudou, please, you're the only one capable to take me to the other side!"

Fudou stands up straight again, placing his hand on his chin like he's considering something. "Hm, and you said that you're willing to pay any price?"

Sakuma almost jolts up, he might have a chance now. "Yes! I am sure that I have enough money to agree on a fair price."

"Naah, I'm not interested in your money." He snorts. "I'm more interested in something else~"

"Ah? You are? Like what, I guess we can agree on something."

Fudou finishes his beer, crunches it in his hand and tosses it in the bin. "I will take you to the other side if you have sex with me in exchange."

Sakuma widens his eyes, looking at Fudou like he's gone insane and searches for any sign that he was just making a joke right now. But he seems serious, bloody serious.

"What?! You're crazy! I can't sleep with you, I am in a relationship! Even if I wasn't, I would never sleep with someone like you"

"Oi, that hurts, Sakuma-kun." Fudou sends him an amused grin and shoves his hands in his pockets, shrugging casually like what he just said is totally not a big deal, it probably isn't for him. It's just a way to avoid boredom, sex feels good with anyone to him, gender doesn't really matter, as long as he can shove his dick inside someone's body.

"You heard me. If you want to see your beloved one then take your clothes off and spread your legs, dear." Fudou licks over his lips and Sakuma gets up, ready to slap him in his face but decides that he's not worth it, if Sakuma would slap him now that would only be another boost for his already way too high ego. He would be certain that his words have an effect on the tanned man and Sakuma does not grant him that kind of fun.

Before Fudou can make another comment to humiliate Sakuma even more he rushes out of the house. "You'll come back for me!" He yells after him. "It's the only way!"

When Sakuma smashes the door shut behind him he can hear Fudou's laughter coming from inside the house. Sakuma feels his heart beat in his throat and blood is rushing through his head. What is that guy thinking, offering him a deal like that.

He has to think, he needs to see Genda.

He decides to ask his best friend Kazemaru for his opinion, he has to talk with someone about it.

* * *

><p>Kazemaru lets him in, Sakuma still has an odd feeling about this all but already feels way more comfortable being with him that with Fudou.<p>

"So, if I get this right," Kazemaru gives Sakuma a cup of tea. "You asked him for a favour and you have to sleep with him in return."  
>Sakuma nods and blows in his tea. "Yes, can you believe that?"<p>

"At some point I can, it's his boat, he can ask for it what he wants." He shrugs.  
>"I just don't understand why he can't accept something more .. appropriate. I love Genda, I can't sleep with someone else."<p>

Kazemaru gives him a faint smile. "You know Fudou Akio, things like that are the only things on his mind. I think that you should consider it though."

Sakuma looks up from his tea to look at his blue haired friend. "You do?"

"You know I am not very fond of Fudou either, I can't stand the guy. But if you want to see Genda then maybe you should take his offer, it might be the only way."

Sakuma nods slowly, he doesn't like the idea at all, but his friend might have a point there. He does this for Genda, even though the thought of sleeping with Fudou is a huge turn off for him in the first place, he will have to do this if he wants to see his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Fudou's wearing a shirt when he opens the door this time, something Sakuma is grateful for, but then it strikes him that he'll take that off as soon as he hears the news, and not only his shirt.<p>

"Heh, so what brings you here?" He says, leaning against the door frame.

"You know why I am here.."

"Yeah, of course I do." He snickers and leans in, bringing his lips close to the shorter male's ear and whispers: "But I want to hear you say it."

Sakuma shudders and feels his cheeks redden. This was not how it was supposed to happen, he's getting turned on already by a few words, he's getting turned on by Fudou. "I—I am here to tell you that I accept your offer."

"That's what I thought." He hisses and pulls the one eyed male inside, slamming him against the wall as soon as he shut the door.

His lips make their way to Sakuma's neck and leave a trail of soft kisses to his collarbone, impatiently tugging on his clothes. Sakuma gets the strange feeling that somehow Fudou has been longing for this longer than just today.

Fudou reaches for his belt and Sakuma feels the strong urge to stop him, to push him away and rush out the door again like he did earlier today. But he can't, this is not for him, this is for Genda.

So he lets Fudou undress him, lead him to his bedroom and gets pushed down onto the bed.  
>He looks at the taller man who's crawling over him, both only wearing boxers at this point. Then Fudou presses his lips against Sakuma's. His lips feel soft but the kiss is far from gentle.<p>

Sakuma lets him be for a while, not kissing back but not ignoring it either, though when he feels Fudou's tongue sliding over his lips Sakuma places his hands on the male's bare chest and pushes him away a little to create some distance between their bodies. "It's just sex, nothing more. No kissing."

Fudou looks like he wants to protest at first but then places his lips in Sakuma's neck again instead and he's happy that the brunette obeyed his words for the first time.

Sakuma hates how good it feels to be touched by Fudou's hands, his tongue and the soft, hot breathing against his skin.

After a while Fudou seems to get bored of the foreplay and gets up without a warning. Sakuma closes his eyes and shivers when he hears the sound of ripping plastic. There's no way to escape now.

He opens his eyes wide again at the touch of Fudou's erection against his bare skin and can't suppress a soft moan, causing the brunette to snicker. Sakuma tries to distract himself from what's going on between his legs, tries hard not to think about how the tip is already partly inside of him. He digs his nails in the futon as he lets out another moan.

_Do it for Genda. It's for Genda. It's all for Genda… _

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>Sakuma feels dirty and disgust of his own body. Shortly after Fudou reached his climax he got up and threw Sakuma's clothes in his direction. He was going to make the boat ready and allowed Sakuma to take a shower in the meantime.<p>

Sakuma gratefully took his offer and disappeared into his bathroom, trying to wash every bit of Fudou off his body, but he could still feels his hands. He could wash and scrub himself as many times as he wants, but he wouldn't get his dignity back, Fudou took all of that.

He sighs again and leans with his elbows on the railing, he has been avoiding Fudou all this time and he didn't say a word to him either. There's no need to, they did what they had to do and Sakuma can't wait till he's off this damn thing and can forget about this day.

The only one who matters to him is Genda, he can't wait to see him again. His soft touch, his warm embrace and gentle kisses, holding him in his strong arms. Sakuma feels a slight blush coming up and can't help a faint smile. It won't take long anymore now, he can see the other side already.

* * *

><p>Sakuma can't believe his eyes, also here the storm had a big influence it seems. Fallen trees destroyed phone cables and houses. After Fudou helped him off the boat (he actually didn't want his help but he didn't want to fall into the water either, then he did all of this for nothing) he mumbled a quick "thanks" and tried to get away from him as fast as possible.<p>

Fudou yelled something after him that Sakuma couldn't quite hear over his own footsteps and fastened breathing, it sounded something like "Thanks for the ride" followed by laughter. Sakuma is pretty sure he didn't mean their trip over the water with that comment.

After walking for what felt like hours he finally finds Genda, he's sitting against a tree, watching over the landscape. "Genda!" He yells to draw his attention. It worked, he looks up and smiles brightly when he sees his boyfriend. Sakuma rushes towards him and lets himself fall in his arms. Genda holds him tightly against him and Sakuma smells Genda's scent.

He missed him so much, he missed everything about him. Sakuma can't hold his tears back and buries his face on Genda's shoulder, whispering softly that he loves him. "You have no idea what I had to do to see you again."

Genda breaks the embrace after those words, looking at him with curious eyes. "Oh? Like what?"

Sakuma frowns a little, he didn't expect him to ask that. "That's not really important now."

"No really, I want to know." Sakuma laughs nervously which only makes Genda suspicious at this point. "Jirou?"

Sakuma's eyes fill with tears and he stares at the ground. "I- … In order to get to the other side I had to sleep with Fudou." He mumbles.

"You did _what?!_" Sakuma quickly takes a step back when he hears the anger in Genda's voice, when he looks up the only thing he sees in his boyfriend's eyes is rage.

"I-I did it for you! For us! I was so worried about you, I had to see you!" Genda doesn't respond, he's just gazing at him. "Genda, please! You have to understand why I did this!"

"No! No I can't understand why you did this! I can't understand why you slept with _Fudou_, of all people, Sakuma, you had to sleep with _him_?"

"I-I am so sorry.." Tears stream down over his face as he tries to find the words to explain himself. What he did was wrong but he did it because he loves Genda. "G-Genda..I love you…"

"Don't you dare to give me that crap now!" Sakuma feels a sharp pain on cheek all of the sudden, when he looks up at the taller man he sees that he has raised his hand. Genda just hit him.

Sakuma puts his hand on his burning cheek, still not believing what is going on, still in denial, not wanting to believe that he man he fought so hard for just hit him in his face.

"Don't cry! You're wasting your time." He scolds. "You disgust me, Sakuma. You are nothing but a cheap whore, sleeping with other people to get what you want. How can I ever trust you again? You are nothing but a whore."

Sakuma takes another step back but he stumbles and falls backwards, trying to crawl away from Genda and his eyes, those eyes that seem to be on fire.

Something in Genda snaps and he loses control over himself, with a loud groan he throws himself over Sakuma and starts hitting him wherever he can. Sakuma feels exhausted in his whole body and can't find the strength to fight back, first that horrible experience with Fudou and now he's getting beat up by his boyfriend.

Sakuma's on the edge of losing his consciousness, there's not a place on his body that doesn't hurt and he just wants to close his eyes and forget about this day, forget about everything.

Then the beating and the hitting suddenly stops. Genda is being pulled off him and Sakuma feels like he can breathe again. He hears two men fighting, the second voice sounds familiar but he can't place it yet.

The man tells Genda to leave and crouches next to the wounded man on the ground. Sakuma quickly squints his eyes shut when he sees two huge, green eyes meeting his and for a moment he fears that his savior is an alien. "Sakuma, can you hear me?" He slowly opens his eyes again, the man has taken his, apparently, glasses off and two crimson eyes are visible now. "K-Kidou.."

"Come with me…I'll take care of you."

_Fin_

* * *

><p><strong>Question for the reader!<strong>  
><strong>This was also in our exercise, for which person do <em>you <em>feel sympathy?**  
><strong>Make a list of 1 till 5.<strong>  
><strong>1 is the person you feel the most sympathy for, the one you can understand.<strong>  
><strong>5 is the person you don't feel any sympathy for, you have no idea why they'd do what they did.<strong>

**The persons are Sakuma, Kazemaru, Fudou, Genda and Kidou.**

**There's no right and no wrong and just write down whatever you think of!**

**Post the list in the comments with our without explanation!**

**I hope you enjoyed it,**

**much love,**

**Angel**


End file.
